


Lightspeed

by Hexenjäger (Rodarolla2)



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fem!Wykkyd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Hexenj%C3%A4ger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How would Lightspeed be different is Kyd Wykkyd was a girl? Would she leave with Jinx to join the Titans? Would she stay with the HIVE 5? What would happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Well Gizmo?” Jinx asked the boy who was trying to hack into the museum’s security.

“Pfftt. Easy, security system stinks!” Gizmo looked up at his teammates and then turned back to the system. “Check it out!” The lasers guarding the treasures shut down since Gizmo had disabled the security. Jinx and the rest of the HIVE 5 dropped down in front of Gizmo.

“HIVE 5, rob ‘em blind!” Jinx pointed at the museum’s treasures as the team moved toward objects that they desired to steal. Mammoth immediately went to a coffin, threw its lid off, and pulled a piece of clothing that was outside the mummy off of it.

“Hey, See-more, does this make me look fat?” Mammoth joked to his teammate who had just used his laser eye to cut a hole through the glass of one exhibit.

“No way man, it makes you look rich!” See-more turned the dial on his eye piece and made a dollar sign appear before turning to see the only other female on the team besides Jinx stare at a staff through the case it was in. “Need an eye, Kyd Wykkyd?” See-more turned the dial until his eye was on its laser setting. The girl shook her before holding up her cloak and reaching through it to grab the staff and pull it out. Billy Numerous was looking back and forth between four jars with a evil grin on his face.

“Whew-wee! Them some fancy jars!” Billy exclaimed before making three copies of himself.

“I agree. I believe these should be the property of Billy Numerous!” One Billy said.

“Start grabbing!” The four Billies said as they each grabbed a jar. They looked up as Jinx followed by Kyd Wykkyd walked up.

“You know what the put in those don’t you?” She looked at them with an evil look on her face. “Mummy guts.” The Billies looked at the jars for a few seconds before one opened his and peered inside it. They all shuddered at the contents and made faces of disgust. Kyd Wykkyd snickered as she followed Jinx to a necklace. “This is what I came for.” Jinx waved her hand over the case and it fell apart. She grinned as she picked it up.

“Wait… Isn’t that necklace supposed to bring good luck and if you’re all about the bad luck?” See-more’s eye changed to a question mark.

“It’s just a dumb legend!” Jinx shoved past See-more. Kyd Wykkyd walked past See-more and gave him a small smile. Jinx threw open the doors to the museum and the H.I.V.E. 5 walked out of the doors. Suddenly there was a red and gold flash.

“Woah! Did you see that?” See-more gaped. The flash sped by again and took Billy’s and See-more’s stolen artifacts. See-more’s eye changed into a red exclamation mark. The flash sped by Gizmo and Kyd Wykkyd, spinning Gizmo around and replacing Kyd Wykkyd’s staff with a rose. Gizmo was making noises as he was spun around and a very red blush appeared on Kyd Wykkyd’s face as she saw the rose. Mammoth and Jinx were watching in shock. The flash sped by, taking Mammoth’s large jars and pantsing him. It sped by again, replacing Jinx’s necklace with another red rose. The H.I.V.E. 5 picked themselves up and Jinx and Kyd Wykkyd met each other’s eyes, blushing. Suddenly, the museum’s alarms went off. It shook the teens out of their stupor.

“RUN!” Jinx shouted as the took off for their base.

 

Billy was laughing as he placed two other copies of himself at a racing game.

“HEY!” Billy’s car was being destroyed by lasers. He jumped up and started waving his fist. “Lay off the dagum lasers!”

“Not my fault you don’t know where the shields are.” Billy replied smugly. Billy turned to the Billy on his right.

“Which button is it, Billy?” Billy asked.

“Left one.” Billy replied.

“Right.” The Billy on Billy’s right said.

“No left.” Billy said again.

“No right!” Billy said. The two Billies got into a fight. Mammoth started looking in the refrigerator for something to eat. In the end, he just picked it up and dumped it into his mouth. Gizmo, Jinx, and Kyd Wykkyd were trying to figure out who that mysterious flash was.

“It was probably those crud munching Teen Titans.” Gizmo said.

“It can’t be. They’re still away fighting the Brotherhood of Evil and the Titans East got called back to Steel City.” Jinx pointed out. Kyd Wykkyd nodded. “I want to know who did this. I want to find them and I wanna make them pay.” The rose Jinx had been given wilted. Wykkyd glanced at the rose still in her hand.

“Somebody has a boyfriend.” Gizmo teased as he was rocking in his chair. Jinx hexed the chair so that it broke. Wykkyd wouldn’t stop looking at her rose.

“So we got busted, what’s the big deal?” Mammoth shrugged. “We get busted all the time.”

“We didn’t just get busted. Whoever did this was messing with us.” Jinx narrowed her eyes. Wykkyd looked up from her rose. Everyone else except for the Billies were silent. “How do you guys expect the Brotherhood of Evil to take us seriously if this keeps happening!” Jinx was mad.

“Pfft. Brotherhood of Evil.” One of the Billies huffed.

“All those old timers ever talk about is taking over the world.” Another said.

“Brain in a jar,” Another laughed.

“Talking gorillas,” the second one said.

“Booorrring.” The first one finished.

“I don’t even know why they care about us.” The second one said.

“Maybe the Brain thinks we have potential!” Jinx yelled. “I don’t even know why I hang around with you dweebs. No offense, Wyk.”

“Whoever this is that did this is most likely still around. We could find them.” Wykkyd said quietly. “I volunteer, seeing as I can teleport.”

“Wykkyd, you couldn’t tell where they were going!” Billy said from the couch.

“Billy’s right, Wyk, no good keeping up with them if you couldn’t tell where they were going.” Jinx sighed.

“See-more has heat vision.” She pointed out.

“Much as I agree with you, Kyd, there’s no way I could keep up with either of you.” See-more said. “Speaking of that guy, what was the deal with the rose? You keep staring at it like it was an engagement ring or something.”

“Pretty much my first gift by someone other than my close family-like group, I’m not sure how to react.” She replied. The alarms started blaring.

“We’ve got multiple targets. An armored car on main, three jewelry stores, and a taco stand.” Gizmo said.

“I’ll take that one!” Mammoth said.

“Yee-haw! It’s time for crime!” Billy cheered. Wykkyd smiled at her Southern friend.


	2. Chapter 2

See-More floated above Jump City looking around for the armored car. He soon found it. He changed his eye to X-ray.

 

"I spy with my big old eye a truck full of dough!" He laughed into his communicator. Kyd Wykkyd ran out in front of the armored car and stood there. The driver swerved to avoid her, but she teleported away. The car flipped over a few times and the driver crawled out of the wrecked vehicle. Kyd Wykkyd threw open the doors to the back and stepped out, arms full of moneybags and the rest falling out behind and in front of her. See-More landed in front of her. "PAYDAY!" He shouted happily. There was the yellow and red flash again. It swiped Wykkyd's moneybags and then the moneybags on the ground. It started to run around them faster until a tornado had formed and moved them to the ocean and ran off. They fell into the ocean. They surfaced and looked around. "Um...Uh...What just happened?" See-More asked. Wykkyd shrugged. It was only until Wykkyd teleported them out of the water did she notice the giant teddy-bear that had replaced her moneybags.

 

Gizmo was grinning as he made his way to the door inside the electronics store. He had everything piled in a shopping cart. The yellow and red flashed sped by, taking everything and putting it back in its rightful place. He was pushed into the cart and kicked through the doors. Gizmo screamed as he raced through the streets in the cart.

 

Billy Numerous knocked the ice hockey referee for the little kids' hockey game out of the way.

 

"Billy Numerous owns the ice!" He taunted as the kids tried to skate away from the ice. One Billy knocked a kid into the goal.

 

"Look here Billy! I me one of them... uh... ice sweeper things!" He drove by on the Zamboni.

 

"I'll race you Billy!" Another Billy drove up beside the Billy. The yellow and red flash knocked a Billy into the goal, where it made the goal scored sound. The flash pulled a Billy off of a Zamboni and knocked him into the goal then gave the same treatment to the other Zamboni-driving Billy. It continued to knock Billies into the goal then sped away.

 

Mammoth strode out of a convenience store with a chocolate bar in hand. He grinned as he opened it. The red and yellow flash sped by, taking it out of his hand.

 

"HEY! I PAID FOR THAT!" He shouted and shook his fist.

 

Kyd Wykkyd smiled sympathetically as she put more blankets on the shivering Billies.

 

"Wh-Who does th-this guy think he is?" A Billy handed a cup of hot chocolate to the one speaking. Kyd Wykkyd went to go get more blankets.

 

"Where he come from?" See-More frowned. "And why he flirting with Wykkyd so much?"

 

"How do we squash him?" Mammoth crushed a sewer lid. Wykkyd returned with more blankets and put them on the Billies.

 

"We shoulda stayed home!" Gizmo snapped as he tried to untangle his robot pack.

 

"We should be thanking him." Jinx said as she walked up. Everyone looked at Jinx, confused. "Don't you get it? This is our chance to impress the brotherhood of evil. We catch this do-gooder and turn him in, they might even offer us membership."

 

"What's wrong with the way things are?" Billy asked.

 

"Billy's right." Billy agreed. "We don't need a bunch of old goats getting into our bid'ness."

 

"Yeah, who needs 'em." Gizmo agreed.

 

"Suit yourselves." Jinx started to storm away. "But when I'm playing in the big leagues and your still robbing parking meters, don't ask me for any favors." Wykkyd sighed and started to follow her friend.

 

"Hey, Wyk, where ya going?" See-More asked.

 

"Someone's gotta make sure she doesn't get in over her head." She shrugged.

 

"Hey what did See-More mean when he said he was flirting with you so much?" Billy called after the teleporter. She didn't hear.

 

"He gave her this big ol' teddy-bear when he swiped her moneybags." See-More said.

 

"Alright, partner! I've had enough of you! I'm gonna go help Jinx just to bring this guy down!" Billy stormed after the two females. Everyone winced, because it wasn't a god idea to piss Billy off, especially when it came to Wykkyd. Everyone knew how much of a little sister she was to him. And Southerners were notorious for their protectiveness over female family members, especially big brothers over little sisters and big sisters and dads over daughters.


End file.
